The Secret of Shadow Ranch (video game)
The Secret of Shadow Ranch is the tenth game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew Mystery Stories #5: The Secret of Shadow Ranch. The interface changed with it. Synopsis Take a wild ride into terror and trickery to rein in a ghostly secret! Bess and George's aunt and uncle, Ed and Bet Rawley, have invited them and you, as Nancy Drew, to Shadow Ranch, their ranch in Arizona for a vacation. Nancy arrives safely, but Bess and George are a no-show since they have been delayed at the airport. You soon find out that the previous evening, a glowing horse came galloping up to the ranch, caused a huge commotion, and shortly afterward, Mr. Rawley was bitten by a venomous snake in his bedroom and rushed to the hospital. The ghostly horse belonged to Dirk Valentine, an outlaw from the 1880s, who was romantically involved with the sheriff's daughter but was eventually hanged. Local legend says that Dirk's horse has come back to avenge its master and that misfortune will befall whoever sets eyes on it. Is the horse really driven by the vengeful commands of its long-dead master, Dirk Valentine? Or is a living villain behind the ranch's string of bad luck? It's up to you to figure out who's wearing the black hat before your investigation is ambushed! * Care for and ride a horse to visit other nearby locations such as the store * Work on a dude ranch harvesting vegetables, feeding livestock, baking cakes and collecting eggs * Try your hand at barrel racing and lasso practice Characters Dave Gregory Dave is the hard-working ranch foreman. He's polite, serious, and honest, but doesn't talk much. It seems he has a slight crush on Nancy. Tex Britten Tex is in charge of the horses at Shadow Ranch and takes his job extremely seriously. Brusque and ornery, he's difficult to talk to and openly dislikes "city slickers", including Nancy and her friends. Shorty Thurmond The cook at the ranch, Shorty more than makes up for Dave and Tex's silences. He's friendly, loves to gossip, complains often about the work he has to do, and seems to love giving Nancy chores. Getting rich quick appears to be one of his dreams. Mary Yazzie Mary runs a gift shop near Shadow Ranch, selling antiques and local art, including her own creations. She wants to buy a small plot of land from the Rawleys, but so far been unsuccessful. Phone Friends Nancy uses a cell phone that is accessed by an icon at the bottom of the screen. Bess Marvin and George Fayne Bess and George are cousins and are good friends of Nancy. They can give her advice. Frank and Joe Hardy Frank and Joe are detective brothers that Nancy knows. They can give her advice. Bet and Ed Rawley Bet is at the hospital with Ed. Nancy can talk to them about her vacation. Sheriff Hernandez Sheriff Hernandez is the Sheriff helping investigate the things going on at Shadow Ranch. Nancy can call them at the phone number found on the refrigerator. Trivia Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Secret Shadow Ranch Category:The Secret of Shadow Ranch